The Nameless Tears In Heaven
by Social control
Summary: very very angsty story. ispired of 'tears in heaven' and a few other peices. i think its angsty. JR. Complete.


A/n: this was inspired by a few things. But it sat most beautifully with Eric Clapton's beautiful song, _tears in heaven. _I'm a huge Eric Clapton fan. Also…some Slipknot incorporated. Urmm need to think of name….ooo got it. _The nameless, _and _danger keep away. _All good music. Beautiful…just….beautiful. good name? I incorporated all...together.

_The Nameless tears away in heaven. _

It wasn't supposed to be like this.

He told me. Time and time again. That he would always love me.

Protect me.

From everything that was thrown my way.

But he couldn't protect me from the things he couldn't control.

Like himself.

Time can really bring you down.

Time can break your heart.

It kept me begging please.

She sat looking at her distraught figure in the shattered mirror in front of her.

He told me he'd never hurt me.

He told me he'd be there, no matter what.

And here she was by herself.

For now.

I must be strong. And carry on…

But I know I don't belong here.

I belong in heaven.

Cuts and bruises distorted her once glimmering youthful skin

I know I just can't stay.

I know there will be no more tears in heaven.

She slowly lowered her robe off her body. Cringing from the pain.

She lowered her body into the bathtub. It was almost full to the brim.

The Steaming water flowed over the edge, as the tap continued to flow.

It splattered silently over the edge of the bath more.

She lowered her body further into the water.

Why does he have to do this?

Beyond the door, peace was no more.

She heard the presence of another.

She heard him call. But it was so distant.

Please…please…please…

Not again…

Begging. Only begging.

Beyond my door there's peace im sure.

She lowered her head under the water.

Her eyes remained open.

But the darkness began to envelop them.

Open or not.

Holding her breath

I won't give my soul. To you.

I wont give anymore of my hope. To you.

I won't give my life. To you.

I wont give anymore of my thoughts. To you.

My end justifies my mean.

All my endings were always waiting to begin.

Why do I lie to myself.

Even if I were in heaven. Id still see your face

I know it.

She filled her lungs until she coughed.

Would he know my name?

If I saw him in my heaven?

Would it be the same?

If I saw him in heaven?

Would he hold my hand?

If I saw him in heaven?

I know there will be no more tears in heaven.

Right?

Enough was enough.

She slipped slowly into the darkness.

But not gone…

Right?

For what felt like a lifetime.

And was.

She saw the ages.

Her ages.

Her ages with him

The times of ultimate beauty they shared.

The times of her life.

Then the images darkened.

The world burned.

And bruised.

And cried.

And cried.

Until it could weep no more

She wanted to weep for it.

But she realized she was weeping with it.

For herself.

What happened?

Why?

Then she felt it.

The kiss of life.

Cold. Warm. Soft. Hard. Harsh. Love. Joy. Pain. Pleasure.

Her rebirth.

And she saw it all.

Everything working in reverse.

In all its beauty, she saw it return to how it was.

To where she was.

Her meaning.

It was painted into her mind,

Swirled into a smell.

Waved into a feeling.

Then into a sight.

Translated into a voice.

'_if I never saw you again, if die right next to you in the end. _

_I need (you) I love (you) be mine, just love me. Don't leave me.'_

Her eyes rolled open, to meet his.

(I love) you.

Then she realized. She understood.

She was dead.

She was in heaven.

Now she needed not to cry.

He helped her stand.

In heaven.

She found her way.

Through night and day.

To heaven.

He remembered her name.

In heaven.

Or was it?

Was she dead…or alive…?

_The end._

_My ends._

A/n: I know some peoples who end up reading my work are prolly like, I thought she was depressed, why is she still writing. I AM working on my other fic. But this was something I really wanted to put up. As I felt like being in a angsty emotional mood.

Tell me what you think.

Review.


End file.
